Awakening
by Radio Rascal
Summary: They made a silent pact then; they were together forever. Neither understood, but they didn't have to.


Despite their harrowing entry into life, the twin demon beasts slept quietly on Parm and Memu's dresser.

The Cabinet Minister paced while his wife sat on the edge of the bed. Both were deep in thought.

"What do demon beasts eat?" Memu wondered aloud. She placed a hand to her cheek. "Oh, why did he give them to us?"

"Because we were convenient," Parm said. "There was nobody else around. If Waddle Doo or Sir Meta Knight had been in the courtyard, they would have wound up with them."

"I think that would have been preferable." Memu sighed. "Oh! Sir Meta Knight! Maybe he knows how to care for demon beasts."

"Doesn't Sir Meta Knight fight demon beasts though?" Parm halted and gazed upward. "I remember hearing a rumor that he fought a war with them a long time ago..."

"So he would know about them."

"He might kill them."

"We won't let that happen." Memu stood and looked at the slumbering pair. "If they're not dangerous, there's no reason to do anything to them, even if they are demon beasts."

"What exactly are demon beasts, anyway?" Parm muttered. "Maybe we should ask King Dedede instead. He seems to have such an interest in them, he would know."

"One of us will talk to the king, and the other will find Sir Meta Knight," Memu said.

Their plan decided upon, the couple split up. Parm would try to broach the subject with the king, while Memu would contact the mysterious knight that had taken up residence in their castle not long ago.

Parm heard a faint conversation happening down the hall in the throne. He crept along the wall and stopped at the large double doors, listening in on what was being said.

"You ripped us off," Dedede barked.

A sinister laugh answered the king's anger. "We provide only the finest and highest quality service to our beloved customers."

"Liar!" That was Escargon's voice. "The demon beasts you gave us might as well have been halves cut off from another demon beast!"

"Actually, they were. They used to be a being called Lola." This must have been the man who sold them the demon beasts. "See? Instead of one, we gave you two. You got a _deal_."

"It's not a deal if they don't do anything," Dedede said.

The third voice laughed again.

Parm moved away from the door, deciding he'd heard enough and that it wasn't a smart move to enter the throne room right now. He wondered how Memu was faring.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned woman had just found the knight. He was perched on a windowsill, watching the clear night sky.

"Sir Meta Knight?"

He turned, not seeming to find her sudden presence surprising. It was as though he expected her; he always looked that way, no matter what. Memu realized he was a little unnerving.

Still, he was a knight, so he couldn't have been dangerous, right? He was more knowledgeable than either her or her husband.

"How do I explain," Memu started. "King Dedede gave us two demon beasts today."

"Demon beasts?"

"They're not big, or dangerous," she said. "But, we don't know how to take care of demon beasts. We have a new baby..."

"I see." His eyes flashed green. "Most demon beasts don't require special care. Just feed them whatever you feed yourselves."

Memu nodded. "Thank you, Sir Meta Knight."

"You are welcome, Lady Memu." He returned to his starry vigil. It almost looked like he was watching, waiting for something in particular.

Memu didn't ask. She wanted to know what her husband discovered, if anything. The conversation with Sir Meta Knight eased her worry, at least, though she didn't feel more confident that she and Parm would be able to provide care for the demon beasts and their child at the same time.

* * *

><p>The beginning of their lives felt like awaking from a peaceful sleep. The pink one floated upright first, looking around with inquisitive eyes. It was dark. To her, this was the entire world, and the entire world was dark. She was unafraid, having known nothing but this.<p>

Next her blue counterpart rose. She caught his movement from the corner of her eye and looked at him. The sight of each other sent pangs of wistful pain through their bodies.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

They drew closer, examining one another closely. They looked exactly the same.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Let's wait here and see what happens."

So they did.

"What's your name?" He tilted his head.

"Um..." She scratched the top of her head, trying to think. The back of her mind was swirling emptiness, but it felt like something was trying to come forward. It hurt. She let out a cry. His hands were on her, keeping her from falling off the edge of their tiny world.

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed. His frame shook. He wanted to cry. He never meant to hurt her—ever! He could never hurt her again!

"It's okay. I'm okay."

They sat together for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. They made a silent pact then; they were together forever. Neither understood, but they didn't have to.

"Is this everything?" she asked. An emotion had suddenly overcome her and she needed to ask. She didn't know but maybe he would. Maybe he was supposed to be everything.

He had assumed she was everything from the beginning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this all there is to living?" She glanced around. "I can't see. We're the only ones here. Is this what the 'world' is? How do I even know that word if I've never been there until now?"

Remembering what just happened, he patted her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "I don't know...I don't know anything, but we'll figure it out. If this is everything, then at least we have each other."

"Y-yeah. That must be all we need, right?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, their world became light. Both pairs of hands shot to their respective owners' eyes, and both winced in synchronized pain.

"I should have left the lights on," a soft, gentle voice said.

"They woke up while we were gone," another voice, equally as gentle but deeper, added. "The poor things must be so confused."

Both lowered their hands and found the light didn't hurt anymore. The two figures who had entered the room towered over them, but they weren't afraid. They, so new to this world that had been nothing but darkness a moment ago, had no reason to fear.

"Actually, we're fine," the pink one said.

"As long as we have each other," the blue one started.

"We'll always be okay," they finished together.

"That's good to hear," the woman said.

"Do you remember anything?" the man asked.

They briefly glanced at each other and shook their heads. Whatever the pink one had tried to remember had slipped her mind, and now neither had any hope of knowing what happened before they awakened here.

"Well, you live here now." The woman approached them and smiled at them kindly. "I'm Memu, and this is my husband Parm."

The man bowed courteously.

"Who are we?" the two asked in unison.

Parm and Memu exchanged worried glances. "Ah," Parm started. "Well—that is, your names are...Lololo and Lalala."

"Oh!"

"Lololo and Lalala! We're Lololo and Lalala!" The blue one looked at the pink one and chuckled. "...But, which one is which?"

"You're Lololo," Parm said, pointing at the blue one. "You're Lalala."

"Lololo," Lalala said.

"And Lalala," Lololo said.

They rubbed their heads together with affection. _"Lololo and Lalala! That's who we are!"_

A strange noise startled them from their reverie. The pair looked around with anxiety. The noise compelled them to do something to make it stop, or at least stop themselves from hearing it.

"Fumu," Memu muttered, and hurried from the room.

"Fumu?" Lalala asked.

"Our daughter," Parm answered. "She's only a baby, so she cries a lot."

"A baby," Lalala echoed. "Are we _a baby_?"

"N-not exactly." Parm looked away. "You're...you're ours now, so it doesn't matter if you're babies or not. You're our servants."

"Servants," Lololo repeated.

"If you help out around the house, we'll let you live here," the man explained.

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other, then turned to Parm. "We don't mind," he said. "If it means we get to stay, we'll help with anything," she added.

"Great!" Parm smiled. "We'll get you a proper bed set up tomorrow. Right now, we need some sleep."

Memu reappeared, and the first thing she did was yawn. "Yes, we do. Fumu isn't asleep yet, so we won't be either, probably. It's your turn next."

Parm groaned. He'd just gotten under the covers.

"Feel free to wander around the house," Memu said as she grabbed the box they'd awoken in. She exited the room briefly to set it down on another surface in the living room. "Just don't make any noise or go near Fumu. If she sees you and thinks you're toys, she'll _never_ go to sleep."

"Okay," they replied.

They floated out of the room. Memu turned off the light and shut the door. Their world was dark again, but not as dark; whiter, daintier light than the one Memu commanded came in through a window. It attracted the pair.

Their first view of the moon was spectacular. Both gasped in awe at the large glowing circle that seemed to be suspended in the air by nothing.

"I like it here," Lalala said.

"Me too," Lololo replied.

"The world is so much bigger than I thought it would be."

"Yeah...but the best part is, we have each other."

"Yeah!"

Discarded memories and faded pain didn't matter to either of them. They had a home, they had light, and they had each other. That was all that mattered and ever would matter, to Lololo and Lalala.


End file.
